Pointless To Struggle
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: After a tiring day and too weak to fight back, Lexy gets jumped by not one, but two sneaky men in the shower, What's more, when Kisame and Olivia find out a revenge scheme is in order, but what will they do? Rated M: LEMONS, threesomes, bondage. Pairings: Lexy,Kisame,Kakuzu,Zetsu,Olivia,Tobi (not spoiling who goes with who lol)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers: **_

_**Just wanted to let you know this chapter is written by 'Princess Shadowfiend' and the next one will be written by me (LOA)**_

_**Just a tag team one-shot story so review if you like XD**_

The brunette trudged inside without much noise, her muscle aching and in dire need of a hot shower. Groaning in want for the steaming refreshment Lexy untied her Gi whilst she entered the bathroom.

Kakuzu happened to be passing by and stopped in his tracks, observing the brunette's sluggish movements before she entered the bathroom. "Must've just gotten back from Martial Arts." he muttered to himself, but instead of continuing down the corridor he stared at the door, brow hitching as an idea popped in his head.

Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear he tiptoed to the door, taking notice of the steam coming from beneath it. The miser smirked. _Perfect.__  
_  
The teen groaned as the hot water drizzled over her aching back, placing her palms against the wall like a certain badass from DareDevil, her toned muscles being more defined from the sheen the moisture gave them.

Popping her neck she faintly heard a click, but shrugged it off as she reached for the soap, her hand stopping midair when a black tendril wrapped around her wrist.

Growling with a glare, Lexy mumbled out, "Whatever you came here for, I'm too tired, Kakuzu." "And that's the point." answered the miser's deep, gruff voice, his hot breath running over her neck.

* * *

"Kakuzu." the teen growled in warning, trying to push him off, but her body was too overcome with fatigue. "I'm not in the mood."

"Doesn't matter." Kakuzu chortled, amused from how little strength she put up when she was pooped, just weakly nudging him.

Carelessly smacking away the hand that was pressing against him in attempt to make him back off, the behemoth hitched her legs around his waist, holding the girl against the wall.

"Get off Kakuzu! I swear I'll fucking kill you in the morning!" she threatened, turning away from the kisses trailing down her neck, but gasped when he bounced her up again so that he could reach her nipple with his mouth, nibbling and tugging the pert nub in his teeth.

"N-nya..." she quietly groaned in delight when his hand came up to fondle her other breast, massaging the tender flesh with expertise.

His finger stroked the bundle of nerves above her entrance, moving in slow, sensuous circles before inserting his middle finger inside her tight, wet heat. A wavering moan escaped her as the digit wiggled about, then pumped in and out once it found her soft spot.

Suddenly, she was dropped onto his erect shaft with a sharp intake of air, easily gliding inside, then pulling out to press in again in a steady, but powerful rhythm. Lexy writhed against the brute, not happy about her wrists being held above her head by his threads.

Kakuzu paused for a moment when the door opened to see a blurry silhouette through the glass sliding door. "Kakuzu?" **"What do you think you're doing with Lexy?"**

Resuming to thrust inside her womanhood the miser uttered, "Want to join in?" **"Gladly."** Within seconds Zetsu morphed through the shower wall, completely naked and already hard.

* * *

Lexy was hovered in the air by Kakuzu's threads, limbs spread out with her back against the brute's chest. Gripping her thighs with a toothy grin Zetsu positioned his member and pushed in roughly, causing the girl to cry out in slight pain and mostly pleasure.

Kakuzu moved up behind her and fondled her bosom while aligning his erection to her anus, rubbing against the puckered hole before sliding in with ease. The brunette's head tilted to the side limply, her mouth hanging open to release soft moans.

The bipolar man lifted her chin to engage her into a heated kiss, hungrily exploring the sweet cavern, swallowing her wanton moans as he knocked against her inner sanctum roughly in time with the miser.

Body quivering and tensing Lexy's back arched slightly as she mewled loudly, her insides clenching around their shafts, driving the brutes to their climaxes as well.

Giving a few last thrusts Zetsu and Kakuzu grunted, but the former of the two quickly morphed out of the bathroom, leaving the miser confused before freezing when he noticed a petite figure standing behind the shower glass door.

Hesitantly sliding it open there stood Olivia, eyes wide as saucers with her mouth hanging open.  
"K-Kakuzu?" the silhouette squeaked in disbelief.

* * *

He was about to say something as she spotted the teen's discarded garments on the floor, wishing up as to why Lexy was already conked out while usually the brunette could handle three or four rounds.

"No more~..." the girl groaned, slumping against the miser tiredly.

"I-I can explain!" Kakuzu stammered, but a blue bulk entered the bathroom immediately after.

Kisame spotted his lover in the other brute's arms, completely drained of energy with obvious discomfort written on her nearly asleep face.

"Or really? Seems to me you took advantage of my kitten, Kakuzu." he grumbled, walking over to snatch Lexy from him and leaving with Olivia following suit.

Grumbling to himself Kakuzu turned off the shower as Zetsu's head popped out from the wall. Glaring at the plant man he growled, "Traitor."

The bipolar man simply smirked, "What, you didn't possibly expect me to stay and take part of the blame?" **"I wouldn't dare be the victim of their rage."**

_TBC:_

_Hope you readers like and get ready for **revenge smut** on next chapter….hint…..an odd pairing lol_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Written by: LOA (just reminding in case no one read note on first chapter)_**

Before the teen got dried and redressed, Lexy groaned softly to her friend before she completely conked out. "Zetsu participated too."

Furrowing her brows, the woman didn't doubt her friend's word but told the swordsman. He was rather shocked but it didn't surprise him that the bipolar would try to wheedle his way out of their wrath.

"Kisame, may I ask you something?" "Sure." She murmured, "You're wanting revenge for Lexy right?"

The brute scowled, "Naturally." Olivia grinned evilly, "Well, I have an idea if you're game." Perking his interest he smirked, "I'm all ears."

Whispering into his ear the shark's frown spread into a malicious toothy grin, chuckling like mad. "Oh that's perfect, but what about my kitten? Knowing her she'll want to take part."

"Don't worry, we'll ask her once she wakes up if she feels up to it." Grabbing her shoulder he grumbled, "Wouldn't it be more fitting if I got Hidan instead?"

"I thought about it but Kakuzu doesn't get all that miffed if Hidan's involved with a scheme like this. Hidan loves this sort of thing you know."

"True….well I'm game. I can't wait to humiliate him." "I'm more keen on seeing Zetsu's distraught face."

The plan for revenge was set and well thought out….now all they had to do is wait.

* * *

*Kakuzu came sulking back to the living room, fairly nervous to what his small lover would say or do to him. She wasn't the jealous type but considering he _didn't_ give the teen much choice, she wouldn't be pleased with him.

"Damn you Zetsu…coward."

The woman sauntered in and asked gently, "Kakuzu? Are you free?" Glancing up at her he nodded when she beckoned him with a disapproving scowl.

He knew he was going to hear it as she led him inside the medical room, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary since the teen was in her room.

What happened next he was unprepared for….his lover pointed to the bed with an adorable pout, "Lie down."

Very hesitantly he did, a bead of sweat dropped down his temple when all of a sudden she smirked at him seductively. "If you wanted to have sex so badly you could have just told me. I can be a wildcat too~"

His libido skyrocketed with her alluring tone as she leaned down, brushing her lips over his gently before nibbling on his lower lip.

Grunting, he reached up to pull her down when she retreated and tsked, "None of that now. You're not allowed to touch me yet."

Growling in aggravation he gripped the sheets when the woman fetched those chakra sealant handcuffs. The miser despised those things but came in handy once in a while for sexual torture.

Letting her clamp them onto his wrists, making sure to give him some leeway from the bed post and taking his clothes off with a naughty smile before she headed towards the door and instead of locking it…she let someone in.

* * *

His gaze went to downright shock seeing Kisame, hoping this wouldn't be a threesome with him as the uke. He was unfortunate and growled angrily.

"You little…..damn I can't believe I fell for that!" Olivia giggled and stroked his face, "I'm sorry but my Kuzu needs to be punished…..and Zetsu." "So you found out eh?"

Nodding she walked past Kisame, "I leave him in your capable hands….just don't be too rough."

Kakuzu lifted his head off the head distraught, "You're NOT serious!?" She didn't get to answer when the swordsman shut and locked the door…his beady eyes gleaming with a sadistic shine.

*Lexy's mouth was hanging open at her friend, who looked puzzled, "Kisame and Kakuzu!?" "Yeah, why look so surprised?" "That's just…..just…..disturbing!" "I know but I didn't stay to watch. We have more important things to do~"

"Oooh tell me!" Like usual when she's up to no good, that famous Cheshire grin appeared with a high pitch squeal this time. "I've been dying to do that! Let's go!"

*The girls searched for the boy, who at present was sitting on the couch fiddling with his pants. He was very bored by the looks of it.

The teen giggled, "Oh Tobi~ care to play a game with us?" "Yes!" The woman grabbed his hand as did the brunette, guiding him into the bedroom before shutting the door.

He walked in a few paces curious to what this game was when he heard a low chuckle. Slowly turning around both girls was grinning at him very naughtily with some rope and handcuffs.

* * *

His dark eyes grew large and slowly backed away from them, normally he would find this to be great but he knew this wasn't for just in good fun. That wide grin of Lexy's was proof of that; they were plotting something.

Getting backed into a corner the boy whimpered as they drew closer, "Olivee? Loo-Loo?" Without a word they both jumped him, a long struggle taking place until they managed to get him tied up and shook hands once done.

"Let Tobi go! He hasn't been a bad boy."

The woman helped him sit up and kissed his cheek as Lexy giggled and jerked his shirt over his head.

*The miser was glaring daggers at the shark and snapped when he got too close since he knew what was to happen.

"Don't you dare Kisame!" "Aww what's the matter, I thought you liked being on bottom….Kuzu~"

The miser gritted his teeth angrily, "Only my lovers are permitted to call me that so unless you want to die I suggest you fucking stop."

The shark sighed and forcefully spread the equally toned legs musing, "Fine with me, but damn you're always so irritable."

The snarl the swordsman received was proof enough of that, even more so when the blue behemoth lubricated his fingers.

Kakuzu gritted his teeth when the first was inserted, cursing the shark the entire time from being probed so roughly when the other digit was added.

A small grunt escaped his lips when his prostate was struck, fighting back any noise when Kisame began to hit it repeatedly before chuckling.

* * *

"You're already hard Kakuzu? What a slut your lovers made you into." "Tch, if memory serves me correctly the last time we did this _you_ were the one to act like a slut; moaning like a bitch in heat."

The swordsman narrowed his gaze and slid off his slacks, shoving his member in with a powerful thrust and grinned from the sharp hissing noise the miser made, his cheeks turning a dark red in process.

"At least I wasn't begging to be fucked harder." He didn't let his prey have a chance to answer when he began to thrust harder and faster, building up a steady rhythm and hitting the miser's prostate with each strike.

Kisame felt him relax somewhat, groaning softly under his breath with his eyes shut tight. The swordsman grabbing the miser's length to pump it harshly in time with this thrusts, which grew more erratic; beats of sweat trickling down his neck until he released into the tight puckered entrance.

Kakuzu came right after with a low grunt, panting a tad harsh before opening his piercing eyes again to glare at the other behemoth.

Kisame merely chuckled and fixed his pants, removing the cuffs from the miser with caution when he snarled, "If that cat of yours mocks me anytime soon because of this, it'll be your turn and she'll be watching."

The shark paled slightly since he knew that wasn't a bluff, but he wouldn't want his kitten to see him in that state….especially if he really wasn't enjoying it like Kakuzu was right now.

Better be safe for now and warn her…..but still, revenge is sweet. _I wonder how those two girls are doing?_

*The boy cried out when his spot was struck, the teen thrusting in and out wildly with the strap-on. "Loo-Loo….please…ah…no more."

* * *

"But I want you to come again Tobi~" The woman slid underneath the boy, gently stroking his shaft before suckling it; the thrusts making it go back and forth and causing their target to moan even louder, "Olivee!"

The brunette slapped his ass from time to time, making the toned smooth cheeks go red when a astonished voice shouted, "What are you two doing to my Tobi!?"

Both grinning they didn't stop the assault when the boy tensed and came, Lexy cursing under her breath having followed afterwards.

"**Care to explain yourselves!?" **Olivia didn't say anything except wipe the mess from her cheek, and helped Tobi sit up to untie him. The teen however just panted and took off the strap-on chuckling, "It's simple. This is payback for that damn shower stunt you pulled!"

"**Damn you!?" **"I'm surprised at you Lexy, especially you Olivia." The woman pouted and cuddled the boy, who was fairly enjoying the tender affection and nuzzling his face in the soft mounds.

"Do..Don't worry Zetsu….Tobi will get his revenge." Both girls paled and looked at him in fear, "It'll happen when they least suspect it."

Olivia cringed from those words…..he's already said them to her before for slapping him** ('put to the test' story if you don't get it)** so now it's only a matter of time before he punishes her double.

Yes, for the time being victory was theirs but sadly Lexy and Olivia had to stay on their toes.

Who knows what Tobi has in mind...

* * *

_TBC: O_O  
_

_Don't worry readers, I will write Tobi's revenge one-shot when I get the chance or am in the mood lol (trust me it'll be good)_

_Sorry if this may seem a bit choppy but I've been having writers block again or just can't get the words out :-:_


End file.
